


The Corner

by VictoriaHolmesWriting



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaHolmesWriting/pseuds/VictoriaHolmesWriting
Summary: Aziraphale has surprise for Crowley
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	The Corner

“When might you be over, my dear?” Aziraphale asked, buzzing so much the phone receiver was practically vibrating in his hand.

Crowley thought for a moment. “Probably around four, if you want to get dinner after. But what’s so important at the shop that you want to show me? Is it another first edition or something?”

The genuine interest in Crowley’s voice made Aziraphale’s heart flutter.

“No, no, my dear,” he said. “Something much better and far more important!”

More important than a first edition of a book? Nothing ever excited Aziraphale more than a first edition, not even a new favourite restaurant or stopping the end of the world.

“Are you alright, Angel?” Crowley questioned, vaguely wondering if he was ill.

“Yes, yes. I am perfectly well! Just can’t wait to show you is all.”

“Alright , then. I’ll be there at four.”

“Splendid!”

Crowley spent the whole of the rest of the day pacing and waiting for the clock to display 3:55. But at 3:50, he couldn’t take it any longer. He hopped in his car and raced to Aziraphale’s shop.

To his great surprise, when he arrived, the door was locked. It was never locked. Not to him.

He banged on the door in his abrasive way. “Angel!” he shouted. “Why have you locked the door? Angel?”

Aziraphale skipped to the door, humming, in too great of a mood for the slight bit of panic in Crowley’s voice to fully register. He was too excited!

He unlocked the front door and threw it open.

“Thank the Heavens, you’re here!” he exclaimed, embracing the demon. “I can’t wait any longer. I must show you, now!”

“I really wish you would so you’ll stop scaring me.”

Aziraphale kept hold of Crowley’s hand and led him through the little shop to the back.

“I’m sorry. I did not mean to scare you, my dear. I’ve just been dying to show you...this!” He said the last word with a dramatic flair and a flourish of his free hand.

Crowley’s jaw dropped.

The corner next to Aziraphale’s study area had been completely transformed. There were plants everywhere, just like the ones he had at his home. The decoration was minimal and harsh and laced with bits of red. A water-filled spray bottle sat on a clean, black desk. Beside the desk was a black velvet chair that would be easy to sprawl out in.

“I know it doesn’t look quite finished,” Aziraphale said, “but I thought you might like to add some decoration yourself. I just wanted you to have your own space for when you’re here. With me. It brings me so much joy when you’re here, I thought -- perhaps, if you felt more at home here -- you’d want to be around more often--”

He was cut off by an abrupt kiss.

“I love it!” Crowley exclaimed when he paused for breath. He was trying and failing to hold back tears. “And I love you more, Angel!”

Aziraphale’s own tears of delight flowed freely as Crowley kissed him again and he lost himself in the arms of his love.


End file.
